The True Power Of Uchiha
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: This is my first attempt at a story on fanfic, please enjoy. I'm going for humor, and it has ramdon moments.Chapter 10 is up but so far chapter 5 is the best. Please review and please read chapter 5. The story is about Itachi and Sasuke and power...
1. Chapter 1 The might of Sasuke Uchiha

My first story, it **is** ment to be funny, please read and review, any ideas can help.

* * *

THE TRUE POWER OF UCHIHA

Chapter 1; the might of UCHIHA SASUKE

One day when Sasuke was looking for Itachi he found a Chakra infused kunai that was imbedded in a tree.

It said(telepathically of course)

**"YOU, EMO COME HERE"**

Sasuke looked around, he always thought of himself as EVIL yet Cool, but not EMO.

So he walks over to the kunai being very cautious thinking it might be a trap.

**"EMO ARE YOU A ****SHARINGAN USER?"**

"Yes, (dark angry face) and I am on a quest to get REV…"

"**YES YES, YOU LIKE BUNNIES, NOW FREE ME FROM THIS TREE AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE POWER OF A TRUE EMO"**

"I'm not emo I just want to kill my brother, can you give me that power?"

**"I AM BERT THE SUPER CHARKA INFUSED KUNAI I CAN GRANT YOU ANY POWER"** (INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE)

"Very well Bert give me the power to kill Uchiha Itachi"

**"I AM BERT THE MIGHTY KUNAI AND I GRANT THIS EMO…"**

"Im not EMO, Im an Avenger"

**"YES I GET IT PINK THINGS BURN YOU AND BUNNIES MAKE YOU CRY, NOW AS I WAS SAYING. I AM BERT THE MIGHTY KUNAI AND I GRANT THIS "AVENGER" THE POWER TO KILL ITACHI"**

**SIZZLE, (RANDOM JAPANESE SOUND EFFECT), ZAP**.

"Yes I feel the power HAHAHAHA!"

**"YES YES LOVELY NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS TREE, HAY**

**GET BACK HERE EMO! DO NOT EVOKE THE POWER THAT IS BERT! BAKA"**

Sasuke runs off in random direction and uses his UCHIHA SENSES

(EMO POWERS) to find Itachi.

"Itachi I will destroy you!"

"Sasuke (sigh) look get over it you cant kill me"

"But I have the mystic powers of BERT" mutters something about the stupid name

**Activate seal and BERT powers **

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**

_Itachi; cough DIE_

" HAHAHA Mommy, Daddy I killed Itachi" claps hands

"No foolish little brother you lack the hatred to kill me"

"But I hated and detested you so much, **I've even spent three years with a gay pedophile just to kill you, not to mention the brief time with BERT."**

"Who?"

"Chakra infused kunai that's stuck in a tree back their who can give he's owner any thing"

"I see well wait here just a minute"** RUNS OFF**

"ITACHI"** zooms in on shadowy angry face**

**5 BAZAGONS later relatively the same time it takes for a bunny to kill emos, 0,007 seconds**

"HAHAHA now I have the power of BERT"

**Mangekyo Sharingan**

**Tsukuyomi**

"Now little brother this is hate"

For 23328 hours 972 days you will be in a

Colourful world with bunnies, butterflys and other asortments of pink fluffy things, and 9348393 Narutos. And the Teletubies song in the backround for extra pain, and our clan being killed by random S-class missing nin # 947.

"HOUR 23327, 59, 30"

" Make it stop "

**Will Sasuke live, will BERT enslave Itachi. wiggle your thumbs and wait for PART 2 (Too much power is bad.)**

**PART 1 END**

* * *

**Yes I was mean to the EMO, but I have a friend who's an EMO, he inspired me. Please read the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Too much power is bad

**Chapter 2 Too much power is bad**

After the slow painful torture, that Itachi had given Sasuke, they were both weak. Itachi because BERT would not stop commenting on everything he saw and Sasuke was tortured. When the cute and cuddly pain was over the two Uchiha brothers noticed something!

Uchiha brothers: I'm blind!

Sasuke started to curse Orochimaru for the excessive use of the SHARINGAN during the three years of training.

Itachi on the other hand was yelling at BERT, who was still talking about pink bird that made a nest on him.

Itachi; Mangekyo Sharingan, Aaaaaaah it burns. Foolish little brother try and use your inferior Sharingan.

Sasuke; Okay but only so that I can destroy you, Aaaaaaah it burns.

Itachi; Hahahahaha that was funny. Now I need to get back to the hideout bye foolish little brother.

Sasuke; Itttaaaccchhhiii!

Later at the Akatsuki base (cunningly disguised as a marshmallow factory)

"Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu help me I'm blind!"

Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu; Bwahahahahahahaha!

Hidan; that made my day!

Kakuzu; Hidan how did you make it back?

Hidan; well after you left me under a pile of rocks, I spent ten days licking my way out. Then another ten days using my tongue to hop here!

Zetsu; Oh well why didn't you try to call me telepathically?

Hidan; (angry, peeved look on face) I need hands to do the signs!

Meanwhile back with Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm looking for you"

Sasuke;(shiver, twitch, go into spasm and shock) Not him even Naruto is better that him!

"Honey I found you, why are you on the ground shivering, covering you eyes?"

In Sasuke's **mind**; Answer, you're here, I'm blind and again you're here!

"I'm blind"

"That's okay I'll nurse you back to health"(BIG SMILE and heart shaped eyes).

Sasuke's **mind**; WHY, WHY, I could have taken the super strong granny, or the STRAIGHT perv, but no I decided to take a gay pedophile!

Orochimaru claps and giggles as he drags Sasuke's twitching blinded body back to his lair.

What will happen to the Uchiha brothers? And we find out why Orochimaru is the way he is. All this MIGHT be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 IT ALL COMES OUT

Chapter 3, it will make you feel sorry for Sasuke, please read and review.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 IT ALL COMES OUT

"Sasuke-kun it seems that you got a letter form you brother while we were out. It says;

Foolish brother you may be surprised that I can write this letter and get it into you prison,

new home while being blind. My friend Kakuzu had a spare pair for me, and its Shisui's, that's lucky. Anyway I just want you to know how I tried to help you.

Remember that day when I didn't want to help you with your shuriken training, I did that so you would hate me but that didn't work, I also killed our whole clan, but you still don't hate me enough .I even went so far as to send a gay pedophile after you. He's called "O…"

After all this you still LACK the hatred needed to kill me, the hatred you need is on par with Jiraiya and Tsunade; when he was caught spying on her in the women's baths.

So with that message of help I say good-bye foolish little brother, till you finally hate me enough.

Itachi.

"Well isn't that kind, but who's this gay pedophile?"

Sauske's mind; It's you, man your thick, you probably don't even know that your gay.

Sasuke; I have no idea who it could be, but I hope he's not around.

"No don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you my-love"

Sasuke; TWITCH, TWITCH, VOMIT.

After Sasukes body had recovered from the Tsukuyomi and Orochimaru saying, "my-love" Orochimaru started the procedure of returning Sasuke's sight.

"Now honey, open your beautiful eyes and gaze upon me, you should be able to see now."

OPENS EYES

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT BURNS!"**

"Love what's wrong?"

Closes eyes

Sasuke's mind; the first thing I saw was your face with heart shaped eyes; I wish I was still blind.

Sasuke; Much better I think I just need to get use to being able to see, can you leave me now, I need to rest.

"OKAY, SWEET DREAMS, I know I'll have sweet dreams now that your back."

Sasuke ; TWITCH,TWITCH

Sasuke's mind; **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** Itachi I hate you!

* * *

WHAT A NICE CHAPTER, R & R, AND THE NEXT ONE.


	4. Chapter 4 MONEY

In this chapter we meet BERT's friend. Yes talking kunai have friends.

* * *

Chapter 4 MONEY 

The Akatsuki were planning to relocate… their current location, a marshmallow factory, was a bit less evil than what they wanted. Tobi, who had chosen this hideout, kept eating all the marshmallows and left non for Pein, not a good thing to do.

"Kisame, your on scout duty, so you can choose the next location."

"HI Zetsu-sama."

"Itachi, you are the new master of BERT right?"

"I guess, why?"

"Well I have his friend M –"

BERT; MONEY!

KAKUZU; MONEY, WHERE GIVE IT TO ME!

"No MONEY is"

"MONEY where?"

"NO LOOK HIS NAME IS MONEY"

"MONEY where?"

BERT; Take me to him.

Kisame; I'm blue daba dee daba die (STABS SMALL CREATURE) this place looks good.

"Itachi, SHARINGAN seems to activate BERT, so I'll give you M.O.N.E.Y."

(FROM THE KITCHEN; MONEY where?)

MONEY; I AM; MEGA-OBLIVION-NICK-EGGENS-YAK.

(FROM THE KITCHEN; MONEY where?)

MONEY; YOU ITACHI CAN CALL ME MEGA!

Itachi; MEGA what's your power?

MEGA; I AM THE STRONGEST OF THE THREE, I LOOK LIKE A NORMAL BENDY STRAW, BUT WHEN YOU SEE ME YOU WILL GET A SUPER DEADLY THIRST. THIS THIRST OF DEATH YOU WILL TRY TO USE ME BUT NOTHING PASSES THROUGH. HAHAHAHA.

Itachi; Good-bye MEGA. (Toss)

Tobi; OOOWW a bendy straw, Wahoo. SLURP, SLURP.

MEGA; **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH** THE PAIN.

"Zetsu-sama I have found a perfect location for us, it's location 34,45,55 South and 60,21,03 East."

Zetsu; HAND, SEALS; RAM, DOG, SHEEP, OX.

POOF

"WELCOME TO SEA WORLD"

Zetsu; We all have to be under-cover.

Itachi; NO I'M NOT DRESSING UP AS A SEA-WEASEL.

Kisame; I don't need a costume hahahaha ha.

Tobi; Tobi's a good lobster…

Zetsu; A green sea anemone

Deidara: A sand shark YEA

Kakuzu; A sea-cucumber

Hidan; A MIGHTY DEATH FISH OF JASHIN

Kisame; That does not exist.

Hidan; How would you know, are you some sort of fish book.

Kisame; I AM A FISH; I THINK I KNOW WHAT FISH ARE REAL AND WHICH ARE NOT.

Hidan; FINE, I'll be a string ray.

Hidan; where's Pein and FLOWER-CHAN, why don't they need to be fish?

Zetsu; they're on sick leave.

AND WITH THIS THE AKATSUKI BECOME THE MAIN SHOW AT WATER COUNTRY'S RAIN VILLAGE. (YES KISAME SAID HI TO HIS FAMILY;

THEY'RE IN THE TANK NEXT DOOR.)

* * *

It maybe a while before I put up the next chapter, well till then please review and give any ideas for the next chapter. THANKS 


	5. Chapter 5 Itachi and the shrink

I had fun with this one, please review.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 ; Itachi and the shrink.**

After a week at Sea world, Itachi started to act strangely, he would twitch and start talking about parents.

The other members found this very distracting, so they all drew straws to decide who had to listen to his problems, Zetsu, was the unfortunate person.

"So Itachi tell me about your childhood."

"NO"

"Itachi, I eat people, do not make me eat your leg, talk."

"Fine, for my fifth birth day my parents got me a toy hammer, it wasn't even real, I knew I would have to wait one more year to kill them!"

"Okay, why did you want to kill them?"

"Well for my fourth birth day them got me a rubber ducky, all my friends got metal ducks, and I felt like a looser."(Sniff, starts to cry).

"Okay, tell me how do you feel about Sasuke?"

"He is weak, like my rubber ducky, he is weak and he lacks the hatred like rubber ducks."

"I'm guessing that you have some issues with rubber ducks, well what happened when you were six?"

"I got a clown, he scared me, so I killed him, it was so easy, because he lacked hatred."

"Itachi, I eat people and you worry me, that is not an easy feat,"

"That is because you lack hatred, like Sasuke, he is weak."

"I have no reason to hate you." (Why did I get the short straw?)

"So tell me what happened when you were ten?"

"I realized how weak and pathetic my clan was, they all lacked hatred, so I planned to kill them!"

"How did you find this out?"

"They all liked Line dancing! The weak, hate lacking fools!"

(Tobi pops out of Zetsu's sleeve)

Tobi: I like line dancing!

Itachi; Stab (Tobi regenerates) this goes on for about an hour

"Itachi, I'm charging per hour, so leave Tobi alone. Tell me what happened the day you killed them?

Tobi; that was fun!

" My parents wanted me to help Sasuke with his shuriken skills. I may have been a super S-class nin by the age of eight but not even I can help Sasuke that much."

"So the last straw was your parents asking you to help your brother, well I can relate, but I just ate my parents, not the whole clan."

"Really, thanks Zetsu you helped me to realize that it's not just me who's a parent hating killer."

**The next day, in Orochimaru's base.**

"So Sasuke how are you?"

"Great a talking plant, Orochimaru must have done a new experiment on the first."

"No I'm Zetsu, your shrink and a member of the Akatsuki. So tell me how you're feeling."

"I'm living with a gay pedophile to gain more hate for my brother so that I can kill him, how do you think I'm feeling."

"Man you really hate Itachi, he told me that you like line dancing, can you show me?"

"Line dancing is one of the only reasons why I'm still sane, it also is the reason why I say I'm not EMO."

"No Emo's can line dance, so you are an EMO."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… I am not EMO."

"So you don't like being called EMO, How does Itachi make you feel?"

"Must gain more hate, must kill Itachi, I am an AVENGER!"

"Okay times up, your brother told me that you would pay for his session as well."

"IIIIIIITTTTTTAAAACCCCCHHHHHIII! I HATE YYYOOOUUUU!"

(From the other side of the country; but you still lack enough hatred!)

Chapter 5 END.


	6. Chapter 6 A day in the mind of Itachi

HI please review.

* * *

Chapter 6 A DAY IN THE MIND OF ITACHI 

Doo dee bum dee doo dee, I love painting my nails.

Where's Kisame with my lunch, I'm getting hungry!

Lets see whose mind to read? Tobi!

SUPER _MANGEKYO_ SHARINGAN.

ECHO, echo, cho, cho, cho, ho, ho, o, o 

Madara; Tobi, you want to be a good boy right?

ECHO, echo, cho, cho, cho, ho, ho, o, o 

Madre; Let me take control NOW!

Hello, llo, llo, lo, lo, o, o 

Madara; of all Sharingan users I had to get the ADD kid, I would have preferred the twisted, nail painting weirdo.

POOF (back to Itachi)

Weirdo, that's it!

Itachi; Tobi come here _**Tsukuyomi**_

Now what to do to Madara?

Itachi; Now Tobi and Madara, I have brought you here to make you suffer. Don't worry this may make Tobi behave more normal, but it can't make him any worse.

Madara; Itachi how did you know about me?

Itachi; I have my ways; I'm a MISSING S-CLASS NIN I can do any thing!

Tobi; Pretty clouds, HI ITACHI!

Itachi; Tobi I was going to leave you out of this but because you said "Pretty" I will now make both of you suffer.

Tobi; HI ITACHI, listen to this, ECHO, CHO, HO, HO, O, O. Cool isn't it?

Itachi; too much joy.

(Tobi starts line dancing)

Madara; I see you failed to notice that THIS IS MY WORLD; you will suffer now, HAHAHAHAHA. TOBI DANCE NOW!.

Tobi; ECHO, echo, cho, cho, cho, ho, ho, o, o 

Madara; Itachi, I will free you if you let me into your body.

Itachi; NO, I am the master of torment, what ever you do is not as bad as sharing a body with Tobi.

Madara; This at lease proves that you're an Uchiha, but now I hate you and I will destroy you!

Itachi; But you LACK ENOUGH HATRED, LIKE SASUKE AND MY RUBBER DUCKY!

END

* * *

At lease two more chapters 


	7. Chapter 7 The Uchiha's meeting

Sorry for the length of this one, but I'm spliting it into two, a meeting and then a big fight.

* * *

Chapter 7 The Uchiha's Meeting.

After a mission Itachi went to the lake to unwind, there he found an injured bird… he thought that he should put it out of its misery.

**Amaterasu**

POOF ( The ASHES/Remains/Cooked bird, what ever it was slowly got washed away into the lakes cool clear water.)

After an hour's rest he heard an irritating sound, the type that LACKS HATRED.

"HI ITACHI, LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!"

Itachi; No Tobi stop!

(Tobi starts line dancing!)

**Amaterasu**

(Tobi regenerates and gets blasted away)

Just then another irritating HATE LACKING sound was heard by the S-class nin.

"Itachi I will destroy you!"

Itachi; Go away Sasuke, I'm not in the mood for beating you up now.

"I will beat you this t-"

Itachi; You LACK THE HATRED NECESSARY!

"I wasn't done yet"

"Oh, okay, please continue."

(Clears throat)"I will beat you this t-"

Itachi; You LACK THE ESSENTIAL HATRED!

"Again why do you do it?"

"It's a force of habit and I'm tired. Can we try one more time?"

"Fine" (Clears throat)"I w-"

**Amaterasu**

Sasuke; Why did you do that?

Itachi; you LACK THE HATRED needed to predict that I would do that!

Sasuke; You don't make sense.

Itachi; You LACK THE HATRED needed to understand my logic.

Sasuke; WHAT?

Amaterasu 

"I really hate you"

"But you LACK the amount of HATRED needed to kill me!"

END

* * *

The next chapter is the continued part of this one going to make nine in total,

sorry that its going to end soon, but I am workinon my next story.


	8. Chapter 8 The Fight

This one starts directly after chapter 7... I tried to make it as real a fight I could... see Flash back in every part.

* * *

Chapter 8 The fight

"I really hate you"

"But you LACK the amount of HATRED needed to kill me!"

**Glare at each other for the better part of an hour.**

"**SHARINGAN/ MANGEKYO SHARINGAN"**

**Glare at each other and occasionally make polite conversation about the weather. **

20 min after agreeing that it is indeed cloudy.

"I will show you hate, Lion Combo"

**FLASH BACK**, to when Lee used the combo on Sasuke.

(Blocked and countered with;

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu) (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)

"AAAAHHHHHHH, you think that hurt!"

**FLASH BACK**, to shuriken training, when Itachi carried Sasuke because he was hurt.

**FLASH BACK**, to some random training.

[CHIDORI(Thousand birds)

**FLASH BACK**, to Sasuke learning Chidori

BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA (Exploding clones)

[Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)

Suiton: Suigadan(Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)

[Habataku Chidori(One Thousand Flapping Birds)

**FLASH BACK**, to some random childhood moment when they were both happy.

[Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)

Magen: Kyo Tenchi-ten(Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change)

"Now I will have to use the seal"( SEAL ACTIVATION LEVEL 2)

**FLASH BACK**, to yet another trainig session

"You Lack the HATRED to look pretty in that form"

"DO you ever SHUT UP?"

AMATERASU(Shining Heaven)

"You think that hurt!" (Coughs up blood, lying down, clenching stomach)

"Give up now, you LACK the HATRED like the rubber ducky I got when I was four, besides I just want to sleep."

"I will destroy you for I am the Uchiha AVENGER and I will-"

AMATERASU

"Is that all you can say, give me a break."

" O, well excuse me Mr. YOU LACK HATRED. DO you know how-"

AMATERASU

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRITATING THAT IS!"

" Sasuke, I have nearly killed you, the only thing I have not used is Tsukuyomi, and that is just because of luck."

**FLASH BACK**, to when Itachi taught Sasuke to play the **flute**.

"How is that luck?"

"I was going to use it as soon as I saw you, but I wanted to irritate you."

"I really hate you, you do know that right?"

**FLASK BACK**, to the last time Sasuke said that he hated Itachi

"Yet not enough to kill me, so again more HATE, now can you just accept your defeat, or do I have to slap the EMO out of you?"

**FLASH BACK**, to a nice family breakfast of waffles on a Sunday.

"I can…still… fight…"

CHARGE AT EACH OTHER…

**FLASH BACK**, to last time that they charged at each other.

END 

**Flash back to Naruto eating RAMEN **

* * *

The next chapter might be the last... sorry if that gives you one less thing to wait for... but I will start my new story soon.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9 The Prophesy

Sorry this took so long but I was doing stuff with my friends, which is **more important** (to all my friends please read that)

* * *

Chapter 9; The Prophesy.

Long ago a man known as Madara gained the Mangekyo Sharingan, the prophecy says that if two more gain this power, the true power of Uchiha is born.

"Sasuke you lack the hate to kill me, you lack the hate to kill your best friend, you lack the hate to gain Mangekyo Sharingan, you lack enough hate to not be EMO. That is why you can not beat me!"

"No Itachi you are wrong…I have the Mangekyo I got it the same way Kakashi did."

- Insert Kakashi flash back here and Sasuke flash back here-

" You suck, I had to kill my best friend and you didn't, even though you still lack the hate needed to have a best friend!"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"But not enough hahahaha."

Both activate Mangekyo Sharingan

Suddenly a dark ominous voice said: HI ITACHI

Itachi; Tobi what are you doing here?

Tobi; I like butterflies and.- a stone hits him on the head – I AM MADARA

Madara; Three Uchihas have gained Mangekyo and so the prophesy has come to be, Uchiha power in its greatest form.(Mutters somthing under his breath.)

Sasuke; So what you are saying is that we will receive great power.

Madara; Yes basically, now Itachi you stand here and EMO you stand there.

Sasuke; I am not EMO!

Madara; Look do you want power or not?

Sasuke; Fine but as soon as I get this power I will destroy Itachi.

Itachi; Look you will never hate me enough to kill me, and besides someone else is probably going to kill me first.

Sasuke; Who I will kill him first!

Itachi; No you can't Hidan is immortal, and I stole his scythe and used it in a poker game and I lost, needles to say he hates me more than you do.

The remaining Uchiha clan members start the ceremony.

Madara; now no one move, this part is important and- I like puppies!

Itachi; Tobi don't move!

Tobi; Pretty MUST TOUCH, what did you say I'm going to poke this energy thingy.

Brothers; No Tobi STOP!

BOOM ZOOM ZAP POP (Other Japanese special effect noises)

Smoke began to clear and what happened would scare the world forever.

--------

Sasuke; Ahhh my head…

Itachi; I feel as if I just stole money from Kakuzu and he found out.

Tobi; I like chickens.

Madara: I'm free, I'm free, I'm … not free

Itachi; I think I'm whole, The HATE lacking EMO is alive and is sadly not missing any limbs and the A.D.D Madara is the same.

Brothers; what was the point of that Madara?

Madara; you will see, you …will… see.

End of chapter 9

* * *

Well that is a interesting, Chapter 10 up soon... PLEASE REVIEW, I'm lonely I need reivews to keep writing and I need to write or I get bord, so please review, or do you want an A.D.D person to be bord!

Thanks for all who have reviewed and fav'ed my story.


	10. Chapter 10 True Power

Hi are you ready to see the true power of Uchiha.

P.S look at the top of your internet explorer as in I am a fan, not OwnerFiction as in I own all rights to this thing, ERGO, I do not own Naruto , please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 10 The true Power of Uchiha.

As power is one of the top things needed by the Uchiha, the three remainder preformed the ritual that would give them all power, Tobi had messed it up.

Madara; Soon we will be complete.

Itachi; why do I feel funny?

Sasuke; why am I going blind?

Tobi; I like marshmallows.

Madara; Relax this is meant to happen, a stronger form is replacing your Mangekyo, it's called Dattebayo Sharingan.

Sasuke; what you mean that the ultimate Sharingan it at the end of Naruto's every sentence?

- FLASH BACK to every one of Naruto's sentences -

Madara; YES, it is as Kyuubi demands. – POOF-

Madara; Sorry I had to tell Pein that I would be late, so I used a crazy clone to explain the new Sharingan, but he is crazy, so ignore all the things he said.

The new Sharingan is called ; **Mattaki Joukei Sharingan**. (Perfect sight)

Itachi; and what does this new Sharingan do?

Madara; it is like Mangekyo but without the blindness.

Tobi; Look a frog. (Hops after the frog)

Madara; No Tobi get back there and I will give you a cookie, I command you!

Sasuke; Well now that he's gone I WILL DESTROY YOU.

Itachi; Tsukuyomi, for the next 72 hours you will be locked it a room with Tobi and a pink talking butterfly.

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP.

Later (after a fight so amazing that it could not be written down)

Itachi; Look your keeper is coming, well, because you lack the hate needed to kill me, I will now leave you and only email you once a month hahaha. No matter how hard you look you lack the hatred needed to find me. So good-bye, foolish HATE-LACKING little brother, good-bye. (Uses Raven Bunshin No Jutsu.)

Sasuke: No don't leave me with him!

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun I got a new bed for us.

Sasuke; (TWITCHES) IIITTTAAACCCHHHIII I HATE YOU SO MUCH!

(In the wind; but not enough.)

And with this the Uchiha brothers never met again, or at least not for a few years**…**

The End… or is it?

* * *

Please review, I have one more chapter, it could be a bouns, but if you want it, I need enough reviews.(The next one is the best) Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
